


Star Wars : Black Diamond

by LOMARE



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOMARE/pseuds/LOMARE
Summary: He wants the power...she wants peace...But hey don't know that their lives are tied...he is torn between a strong bond and a strong friendship that he would not like to break with a strong love ...she is in love with her hero but dare not confess to him ...He is a strong head, and only one person can channel him but does not seem to notice him ...
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Stormtrooper Character(s), Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone, what you are about to read is a traduction of a fan fiction that I made about two years ago, after the released of The Last Jedi. It was before the episode 9, i had no idea of what it was going to happen and i wanting to make my own version before the released of ROS. But i never finished it and now that the last episode is released, and i'm not happy with what happened, I've decided to recreate it, so here is my version of the Rise of Skywalker (called Black Diamond because it was supposed to be the title of the film^^"). disclaimer !!! English isn't my first language so be nice with me please. thank you !!! (you can listen to the music while reading ;)))_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Millennium Falcon flew through space, leaving the entire First Order behind. Ships, cruisers and crews, all destroyed by the destroyers...The Resistance now had nothing left, except that old pre-war scrap heap, which was still the fastest ships, with about 20 survivors on board. All these beautiful people were now wandering aimlessly through hyperspace... Each one trying to reassure the other and be optimistic.

-What do we do now, General? Captain Poe Dameron asked...

A silence had just settled in the audience, all were waiting for comforting words from the General Organa.

-I asked Chewbacca to lead us to an old rebel base. It was used during the Great War, and it could provide us with shelter, as well as a way to start afresh and be forgotten by the First Order.

Everyone looked at her without saying a word.

-Unfortunately, I don't know if it is still in working order, but I'm sure there are some old modules and first aid kits left. Besides, no one will suspect that we'll be lurking here... The next few weeks are going to be tough kids, the First Order is going to comb the galaxy, and even though we're on the outer rim, they're going to do everything they can to find us. Maybe we'll meet them on our long journey, and that's why I'm asking for great wisdom from every one. _Her gaze lingered on Dameron, who many times had disappointed her_. These last times have been difficult for the Resistance, but do not forget that We are the little spark that will ignite the gunpowder, We are the hope of all oppressed beings, and We will not be defeated by this so-called "First Order", because We are the Resistance.

This speech was followed by a slight silence, which then gave way to a myriad of applause and cheers for the old woman. Rey stood aside, remaining silent, having listened to nothing of the speech, insensitive to all this ambient optimism, She was still troubled by what she had felt on Crait, the mineral planet. She had shared all of her feelings with the General, who also had felt this. They had talked about it at length, both of them had felt at the same time the fading of Skywalker's mind... He was now gone... Feeling the emotion rising in her eyes, she got up and left the room, and quickly made her way to the command post, where she would be out of sight for a while. An imposing mass of hairs was at the helm of the ship, an empty seat serving as his co-pilot. Concentrating on the cockpit screens, he paid little attention to the young woman, who settled down beside him.

-So, Chewie, how's it going?

He responded with a growl

-What do you mean "they" piss you off?

the wookie pointed to a couple of plucked stowaways hidden in a hole in the bulkhead, probably dug by these wild animals.

-Oh, I see.

She didn't know what to say and so remained silent, her level of conversation being restricted because of her long years of loneliness. She stayed with her hairy companion for a while, lulled by the almost unreal silence of the place, her gaze plunged into the beyond. Sometimes a porg would cross her field of view, which amused her. but she immediately returned in her contemplations. Her thoughts were focused on her bitter failure with Ben Solo, she was deeply ashamed of it, but she didn't want to admit it to herself... She was angry at her and at him, too. Against her because she had fallen into his trap and let herself be fooled in spite of her master's warnings! And against him because he had manipulated her... Her frustration, however, also hid another feeling, unknown to her, which only increased her anger. And now, because of all this, she was left with a broken sword and old Jedi relics without a key to understand them... She was, now more than ever, lost...

Gradually, her vision began to blur, the adrenaline from the last few hours was fading and she was falling into a deep sleep. Snippets of old memories followed one after another in her mind, she saw herself again begging her parents to come back, standing in the middle of the strange corridor she had glimpsed when she first touched Luke's sword, the first time her hand and Ben's hand had touched each other through the Force, as well as the young man's outstretched hand. Then her dreams became more macabre, and a great terror ran through her from side to side. The screams of thousands of people echoed in her head, she found herself in the streets of a burning city, bloody, charred bodies strewn all over the ground. She could not help suppressing her disgust at the horror of the scene. Suddenly she saw a group of seven people come out of the flames, all dressed in black and wearing masks. They were headed by the most repulsive person the galaxy has ever seen... Kylo Ren. Him and his "soldiers" passed in front of her without seeming to notice her, she saw them enter the flames of the city, and then suddently found herself in a new dark place where she could perceive behind her the cries of a child. She tried to find the source of the sound, but just when she thought she found it, a light saber went off behind her and a blood-red glow spread across the room, allowing her to see a little boy hiding behind bales of straw. She turned around and saw Ren, with his sword in his hand, ready to strike. The young woman looked for hers to protect the boy from the young man, but it wasn't there, and she had to watch helplessly at the scene... He raised his arm and then struck !

-NOOOOOOO! Her cry came from the depths of her being and brought out all her distress...

Then, a succession of images came across her mind, but this time it was so much faster. she could see planets exploding, bodies being burned by the blast of the explosions, mysterious soldiers killing everything in their path, and finally her friends being shot or killed by Ren's hands... She woke up suddenly shaky, her cheeks wet by the tears. Chewie was still at her side and turned to her concerned.

-Don't worry, it's okay... she said with a little smile...

The ship came out of hyperspace, and a gas giant stood in front of them. It was so large and massive, it obscured the view out the window. The Falcon changed direction and headed for a small moon orbiting the planet.

-Where are we Chewie? she asked.

-We are in front of Yavin 4, in the outer rim, in the Gordian Reach subsector, it contains an old rebel base that was used in the battle of Yavin. answered a voice behind his back.

General Organa had just entered the cockpit and looked at it with a nostalgic look, recalling all her space adventures aboard the falcon... At the time when the empire was dominating the galaxy, when she was still a young woman and was fighting alongside her brother Luke and her late husband Han Solo, who was just a simple smuggler at the time. Before Ben's birth...

-It's been ages since I've been here, and he hasn't changed a bit since then. A hint of amusement could be felt in her last words. Ah, bloody Han...

Chewie uttered a slight grunt.

-This moon is full of history Rey, I didn't mention it earlier, but I'm afraid that some temples including the Great Temple will be destroyed by time...

-What is the Great Temple?

-The main base of the old rebel alliance, I hope some modules are still there...

She sat behind the wookie, looking nostalgic and foggy with tears held back for far too long... One managed to escape but was immediately erased by the old lady.

-Excuse me, we will mourn the loss of our people when this war will finally be over.

Rey looked at her with compassion and realized that this woman was definitely the most stoic of all, she had lost her brother, her husband, her son, many friends and allies, but she still kept her head high and optimistic words... Rey concentrated his gaze on the horizon, watching the Falcon's entrance into the atmosphere. A lush green landscape offered itself to her, she admired the immense jungle that stretched as far as the eye could see and the buildings that emerged from this ocean of trees. The ship approached the famous Great Temple, like an iceberg, the smallest part was in full view and the largest was hiding underneath, at the foot of the trees. The piece of junk landed not without difficulty in front of a large door leading to what appeared to be a hangar, causing the whole cabin and its passengers to tremble.

All the Resistance came out one by one, Rey and Poe staying with Finn, who had more difficulty going down with Rose in his arms. Outside, the temperature was heavy and humid, which radically changed with Crait's climate. The Great Temple was more massive than what the padawan had seen from the porthole, it seemed to be composed of several buildings placed one on top of the other and held in place only by the imposing lianas that ran through the whole building. The inside was like the outside, immense but in ruins, with vines falling from holes in the walls or even from the ceiling. And where only two or three X-wing 95 had truly survived time and history. The rest was in pieces, destroyed by falling rocks or rust.Leïa looked at the hangar for a while, then went to a box where she activated various buttons, and under the astonished look of all, a part of the ground was removed, revealing another hangar, larger and containing vessels of all sizes.

-Just as I imagined... Before arriving here, I was afraid that all the Massassis temples had been destroyed by the Yuuzhan Vong. But to my surprise, this one survived to our great delight.

She turned and looked at her little Resistance, so many people had given their lives but for what... At these words, they all dispersed, they didn't need orders to know what they had to do.

-Poe, called the General, I need to say a few words to you.

-Yes, General?

-I need you to go out and test the cruisers with two, three pilots, we need to see if they're still operational, I don't want to endanger any more lives because of the instability of the ships...

-Yes, General.

Commander D'Acy approached the old woman.

-General, what do we do for our allies?

-They have chosen sides.

She marked a time and like an enlightenment she spoke again:

-Even though I doubt very much that they really had a choice...

∞

The base was gradually coming back to life, all the working ships had been taken out, while the rest had been dismantled to make spare parts.

-So how's the fighter check-up going? A mechanic asked to a pilot.

Well, I've never had any training in this kind of purview, what I can say is that what the General was saying is true, they really do date back to before the war. But with the parts we've collected from the other fighters, we'll be able to furbish all of them.

-It's true that it won't be a big problem...

-But we're going to need a whole unit of D2 and I'm afraid we're not going to be able to get it...

-No, I saw some hangars on the lower level, I'm sure there are containers.

They slipped out, looking for the D2s.

Poe, who had observed the scene, felt proud of the cohesion between the resistance fighters, he was also happy to see them wearing several caps. This was what the Resistance needed most at the moment. He went to the control room, which was on the upper floors. Inside, all the computers and other control panels had just been reactivated and were now in excellent working order. General Organa was also present, watching this beautiful little world activate and help each other. She was proud to see them optimistic and ready to rebuild the Resistance.

-Do we have the coordinates of the First Order? She asked

-No, General. replied a soldier.

-radars picked up no First Order presence in Yavin's system for now. Kaydel Connix replied

-Where do you think they are, my General? Asked another officer

-Ransacking the entire galaxy to find us.

Poe had just left the station to find his friends.

∞

Finn and Rey were in the infirmary when Poe came in. A robot was working around the bed where Rose was resting.

-How's she doing? Dameron asked.

-Better... I still can't believe she sacrificed herself for me..." Finn replied, taking his face in his hands...

-She did this for you, it's a real proof of friendship... answered Rey, putting her hand behind his back...

-There's an air of joy here. remarked the pilot sarcastically, by the way I'm fine and alive and you?

The two friends looked at him in displeasure

-He's...? Started Rey.

-Always like that? Yes. answered Finn

-I'm just trying to lighten the mood with joy. replied Poe. Oh and Finn, the General asked me to go and test the ships, would you like to join me? it will help you feel better I'm sure.

Finn stared at him for a minute, in his mind he was roasting Poe to be himself. But then he looked at Rose, maybe this sassy was right...

-Why not, it'll take my mind off it... I might finally get good at flying...

Poe and Rey laughed.

-Come on, you're not doing so bad for a janitor, after all you're just as good as a blind Tie fighter pilot! Fit Poe with a touch of irony.

-Ahah very funny. He pointed at Rey and pointed at him. You've seen how funny he is, it's amazing that level of humor.

Rey smiled at this domestic scene. The two men squabbled a little longer until Poe announced to them:

-Well, not that I don't like you, but I've got to go get ready. Finn, I'll meet you downstairs in ten minutes, okay?

-All right... oh and Poe?

-Yes? He said as he retraced his steps...

-Can we take Rey with us?

-What? Oh no, go ahead, I'll stay here and watch Rose. Said the young lady.

-Yeah, what a question. The more we are, better the fun is! He says with a smile.

-Come on Rey, you're one of the best drivers I know, come on, it will be good. almost begged Finn.

-All right, well, if you insist... She's ceding

-So come on, hurry up! pressed Poe

Finn took one last look at his friend who was still unconscious and took her hand.

-Thank you Rose, I'll be right back, rest well.

Rey watched them with a slight twinge in his heart, then left the room, Finn following her closely.

-By the way, what you did earlier with the rocks, it was really incredible! He exclaimed suddenly after a slight blank

-If you say so, let's just say I've improved since the forest. She says with a smile

-But tell me, what's Luke Skywalker like? He asked him

-He was a great man, a bit of a killjoy sometimes, but he was also a man of remorse...

-I would have liked to have known him...

She looked at him with a sad little smile that he gave her back.

-Finn, explain to me, what happened? Why are there so few of us?

Finn told her about his entire journey, from waking up, meeting Rose, the attack on the First Order, his trip to Canto Bight, his meeting with DJ, his betrayal on Snoke's ship, (in short, the synopsis of the previous episode!)

-Wait, you were on Snoke's ship too?

-Uh... yeah, that's what I just told you.

-Yeah, I know, but I was on it, too!

-You were?! Why, were you?

-Oh, it's a very long story... and it's not a very important one.

He looked at her suspiciously.

-Why are you looking at me like that? She asked him, laughing.

-For nothing, for nothing...

-No really Finn, my story isn't important.

-Yeah, well...

The two friends continued talking until they found themselves in the open air, where the best ships were out and ready to go.

-Well, you are definitely the slowest person I ever met and I met 3-PO . reprimanded Poe

Outside, the sun had waned, throwing an impressive pinkish color on the jungle. This atmosphere made the young woman want to throw herself into an X-Wing and admire the landscape from above.

But as she was about to join the others for the briefing, She felt the same sensation that she had felt lately...

∞

Kylo Ren was installed on the throne of the Supreme Leader, he had achieved his goal, he was now the Master of the First Order, nobody could stand in his way anymore, not even that commoner who had dared to refuse his help. He felt proud of his accomplishment, but strangely enough, this achievement had a bitter taste and was full of frustration, and the reason was unknown to him... His heart and his ship were now erring together, in a frightful intersidereal void. Searching for something, for an unanswered question or even for an unanswered answer... Sitting alone, he felt the same sensation as when he was on Snoke's ship, the same sensation as when he was connected with...Rey. He raised his head sharply and saw her. He could only see her, nothing but her, yet she seemed to be in the middle of a conversation with someone. She hadn't noticed it yet, but it was not going to be long before she finally noticed him...

∞

She understood what she was feeling and she turned her head, knowing full well what her eyes would encounter.

He was standing there on his throne, his eyes staring at her. Those eyes, that face, everything in that "man" disgusted her...

Kylo Ren stood up and approached her.

-Rey... he whisper

But she turned away and broke the connection...


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo Ren was standing alone, in the middle of a room as empty as his heart... his gaze remained fixed on the place where Rey was standing a few seconds before.

Once again, she had shut off their connection, and once again he felt strangely sad about it. He should normally have felt hatred towards her, but on the contrary, it was non-existent... He was angry, but this anger was crushed by a strong feeling of regret...

This girl stubbornly refused his help, but sooner or later she was going to fall, he had seen it, he knew it... and at that very moment, he would be there to guide her. Still standing, he walked down the steps and stood exactly where she had stood earlier. He lowered his head as if he was watching her, but no one was there, he was alone... He swallowed his sorrow and walked out of the room with a left step. He started wandering through the dark corridors of the ship aimlessly. Sometimes he came across a few officers who automatically saluted their leader, a salute that was never returned. They were only good for dying for their "precious" First Order without question. Their devotion blinded them all... pathetic. Come to think of it, in his life the young man had retained only one serial number, that of FN-2187, the renegade stormtrooper and, of course, friend of the girl.

While continuing to explore his dreams, his legs unconsciously guided him to the command post, where Hux was. Standing at the front, his scornful gaze was plunged into the void, he sometimes dictated a few futile orders, but was useless the rest of the time.

-Have you started the search, General Hux? He asked curtly as he stood by the red-headed man's side,

-Supreme Leader," he replied simply by pressing the word "Supreme". What a pleasure to see you with us... his voice had a hint of sarcasm. Signs have been launched all over the galaxy to find the wreckage scavenger... ...which I think is far too grotesque for a girl. He uttered the word in a scornful and sarcastic tone. And the ridiculous... bounty, too. I have, however, not found it necessary to concentrate all of our military resources on capturing her. They are already focused on conquering the major planetary systems in the Core as You ordered, and we cannot afford to waste all of our troops on a mere wreckage raider, even if she has committed an unforgivable crime. After all, she's just a girl.

Ren turned to him, somewhat taken aback by the General's tone and his actions taken without consulting him. Hux had a proud and disdainful look on his face. He had carried out the orders that pleased him and had no regrets for having done so.

-Who gave you permission to change my orders?...he asked condescendingly. Have you forgotten that I am the Supreme Leader from now on, you no longer have the freedom that you once had under Snoke's command.

They faced each other and looked at each other with an aversion for a moment.

-I would also like to remind you that You are currently on My ship. -He continues. This 'girl' may be a 'mere wreck plunderer' as you say, but the Force is powerful within her, she is a dangerous target, she could destroy an entire fleet single-handedly. So if I were you, I'd listen to the orders of people who know each other in such matters, General. Have I made myself clear?

Hux held his gaze, moved closer and with a defiant look on his face he answered:

-Limpid.

They judged each other by their gaze, then Ren turned around, began to step briskly toward the exit and as he was about to cross the threshold of the door he heard Hux's murmur:

-Tss too scared of a girl, ah good joke. The vermin can wait, let's reach the nest first.

At the hearing of these insults against him and the girl, he turned around and with a flick of his arm, Hux found himself eating the perfectly smooth floor of the Control Post and being dragged to Ren, who had not moved an inch and kept his face blank. At his feet, the General was lifted into the air and strangled by an invisible force.

-Don't underestimate the "vermin" General, right now, she is with the Resistance and together they are preparing for their return. Besides, I believe that right now you are afraid of someone younger than you Hux.

The General looked at him and was struck by the emptiness in Ren's eyes, it was absolutely emotionless. The young man squeezed his grip, the ginger's face then turned purple and began to shake. The Crew watched the scene in horror, some members acted as if nothing was happening, others couldn't take their eyes off it.

He watched him die slowly, he was ready to kill him, but the thought that he might be useful to the First Order struck him, and finally released his grip, which fell heavily to the ground.

Without a glance back, he left the room, the general having difficulty getting up again.

-If you don't want to carry out my orders, then I'll go after her myself. He said as the door closed on him...

∞

The "Supreme Leader" had just left the room. Hux stood up and stared at the door, which had just closed on Ren, with an enraged gaze.

There was a deadly silence in the room, no one dared to move or even try to glance at their General. He rearranged himself and resumed a straight posture, and without looking at them he ordered :

-Get back to your posts! He shouted at them

They all jumped up, quickly turning away from the General, and hurried back to their occupations.

Armitage turned away from them, he was ashamed, ashamed to be still being humiliated by an angry teenager and that publicly... he had to keep his head high, not let himself be stepped on and show that it did not affect him in any way. As his father had taught him... in any case, he knew he was more mature than this self-proclaimed "Supreme Leader".

His gaze was plunged into the void somewhere in the universe, hiding the miserable remnants of the Resistance, if this Kylo Ren hadn't been at his head, and wasting time with Skywalker, the Resistance would now be nothing but a bad memory. This showed his incompetence, he was a complete incompetent in the role of Supreme Leader... He was a complete incapable of anything at all.

As his dreams wandered in harmony in the void, he suddenly had an enlightenment. he knew how he could get rid of that child. In turn, he left the room.

∞

Following this scene between the two men, the young Solo had continued to explore the ship's corridors in an attempt to calm himself, but feeling his anger increasing again, he took refuge in his cabin, the only place where he felt protected and calmed. The General's impertinence began to annoy him more and more, he deserved to be downgraded, but he had to admit it, Hux was undoubtedly one of the best elements of the First Order. From a strategic point of view he was the best, but his very personal way of acting was in the eyes of Ren penalizing him and making him useless.

When he had more or less regained possession of himself and was about to leave the room, his mind was suddenly assaulted by ghosts from the past, images of his father and uncle jostled in his head without his being able to control them. He collapsed in shock, on his knees, at the foot of the door, the echo of Skywalker's words began to resound in his head:

" Strike me down in a fit of anger and I will haunt you forever...

Like your father."

At the understanding of this, the young man saw himself again killing his father, he saw his face as if he was on a starkiller again, but this time thousands of voices were shouting all around him. He saw his father fall, then his uncle disappear, and finally, without understanding why, he was in a dark room, wearing his old mask and holding his saber in his hand. His actions were not his own, his body was acting alone and seemed to be moving towards something or someone. The closer he got and the sound of a child crying became clearer. Without expecting it, his sword activated, he could see the face of a frightened child but he had no time to get closer... half a second after the activation of his sword and without being able to control himself... He struck and this under the scream of a young woman. He turned around and just had time to see Rey before the ground fell beneath his feet. He fell into the void, the cries of his victims echoing from both sides.

-GET OUT OF MY HEAD! he shouted to the lost spirits...

When he touched down again, his movements were abrupt and violent, and he rose up suddenly in rage, but fell back to the ground immediately...

He stood alone, in the middle of a room as empty as his heart, and for the first time in many years he began to cry... 

∞

Rey had finally come back from the tests, the forest was now covered by the vault of heaven and the silence that the place provided was soothing. She could have stayed a few more minutes to enjoy the surrounding calm, but Finn brought her back to reality and urged her on.

Inside, the atmosphere was less reassuring because the light was poor, giving the place a gloomier atmosphere.

The three friends walked into the empty corridors of the temple. Too afraid of being taken away by possible wild beasts, Finn and Poe were sticking on Rey, they were almost clinging to her clothes.-I don't know what you're afraid of. Reprimanded the Padawan

-We're afraid? Nooo.They answer in union as they take off from her with little reassurance.

They continued walking together until they reached the door of the women's dormitory, where the two men left her and headed for their dormitory.

In the room, all was quiet, some beds were unoccupied and a slight snoring could be heard throughout the room. Rey walked down the small aisle blindly, looking for a bunk on which she could finally rest.

But just as she was about to lie down, an overwhelming sadness and a deep terror ran down her body, which at once made her stumble and so she ended up on the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks, this horrible burden not wanting to leave her.

She knew unconsciously where it came from but she didn't want to admit it to herself... the suffering disappeared little by little and then Rey realized that the Resistance was really in danger, this connection by the Force was going to reveal them...

But why did the Force still bind them together despite Snoke's death? She got up and lay down on the first empty bunk she reached. She was a walking ticking time bomb... how was she going to manage? The young woman fell asleep on this question, her mind repeating it over and over again, imagining different plans...

∞

Somewhere in the galaxy, a group of people felt an echo of deep terror. It had echoed through each of the five beings who, at the same instant, all raised their heads in unison. A long silence settled between them, a silence that was broken by one of them.

-Did you feel it? he asked

They all nodded their heads.

-Snoke was right," continued another, "he's tipping over...

-I told you he is still too tortured... -Answered a third.

-We must eradicate every form of light in his heart. Replied a fourth

-It's already too late, I can feel it... Noticed a fifth.

A debate had taken place in the assembly, everyone shared their opinion, their voices echoed throughout the cave, which only amplified the hubbub.

-SILENCE! Clammed a voice

Everyone turned to the origin of the sound, a human form dressed all in black and also wearing a mask was coming down from the cliff.

-Did you feel it too, Vicrul? asked one of the people when he was at their level.

-Yes.

-So what do we do?

-We wait for now," he answered in his hoarse voice, "Snoke has asked us to keep an eye on him, but we'll go to him later, let's give him time to prove himself...

∞

Ben was pacing back and forth in his cabin, angry at the stupid emotions that had assaulted him earlier and the weakness that had then taken possession of his body.

The insomnia had made him think about everything that was happening to him while moving. Why was the Force uniting them again? Snoke was dead... Would he have lied? Was there something more powerful behind this connection? And as he was immersed in his thoughts, he felt a shudder again, the prelude to a feeling that haunted him and yet he couldn't hate it... He turned and saw her, the most searched girl in the galaxy... Rey... that name sounded like poison, but a sweet poison...

She was sleeping deeply, peacefully, securely... It was the first time that the Force brought them together when one of them was not connected to it...

Strangely enough, He stood in front of her and looked at her, she was an easy victim, he could have eliminated her at last! But he didn't do anything... he stood there, his arms dangling, trying to locate where she could be. As the first times, he could only see her lying in her bed, as if she was here, in his cabin... and this for several minutes, maybe a few hours, which after a while worried the young man, forcing him to shut everything down, ashamed of what he had just done...

As he was about to close all connection, a scream of dread echoed through the Force and through his mind, which stopped him for a few moments, but hearing the young woman awakening behind his back, he cut the connection for good...


End file.
